Melissa
by Anny S.C.M
Summary: Há um novo método de engravidar, e dessa vez a Mamãe é nossa querida Fada, Alice. O que será que Jasper pensa sobre isso? leia e descubra.


**Essa Historia é da Língua Francesa. **

**Nome original: ****La Naissance de Mia.**

******Autora: Roza-Maria.  
**

******Se sou autorizada a traduzi-la? Sim. :D **

******Boa Leitura.**

* * *

**PVO Bella.**

Eu estava sentada em uma cadeira na cozinha, tentando fazer minha filha, Renesmee, comer, mas nada funciona. E Alice só fica ali, alisando sua barriga. Esperando seu bebê. Vou enlouquecer aqui. No sentido literal da palavra.

Eu não era a única afetada. Emmett estava tão nervoso quando eu. Não parava de se mover.

- Caramba! Se eu estou entrando em pânico com o nascimento do bebê da Alice e do Jasper, como é que vou sobreviver ao nascimento do meu? – ele se desesperou, lançando um olhar assustado para o ventre arredondado de Rosalie, que folheava uma revista.

Rose levantou os olhos, que tinham perdido sua com âmbar – temporariamente – para recuperar sua cor natural, azul céu, para Emmett e lhe deu um grande sorriso.

- Se acalme ursão, esse é o primeiro de muitos. – disse maliciosamente.

Rosalie nunca acreditou que seu sonho de ser mãe pudesse ser realizado. Mas isso aconteceu, e tudo graças a Ness. Ela tinha acidentalmente mordido Alice que começou a mudar. Sua pele adquiriu uma cor de pêssego e seus olhos se tornaram azul-escuro, profundo que nem o mar.

Ela se tornou humana. Claro, todos nós, incluindo Nahuel, entramos em pânico, mas Huilen sorriu e nos disse que ela estava apenas gravida. Quando uma criatura como Híbridos mordem uma Vampira, ela pode voltar a ser humana por cinco meses, que é o tempo de gestação.

De qualquer forma, Alice, Rose e Esmee – sim, Esmee também adorou saber que podia ter um filho que vem dela – se encontram gravidas. Quando isso aconteceu, foi um rebuliço, por que já bastava Alice, que resmungava e dava ordens sem parar. Agora são duas, pelo menos Rosie faz tudo sorrindo e de bom humor. Alice tinha medo da maternidade. Mas pelo menos tentou mudar isso.

- Como você está conseguindo ficar tão calma Jasper? – exclamou Emmett – Você vai ser pai homem! Pai!

Jasper sorriu e deu de ombros. Edward estava sentado no sofá mais ele e a loira que lia sem parar sobre uma lista de coisas para bebês, ela mudou completamente. Não sabemos se o bebê dela será menina ou menino, por isso, Esmee fez uma decoração toda de Branco.

Jacob estava em baixo de minha cadeira, roncando alto. É, ele permaneceu conosco.

Seth estava ajoelhado contra as pernas de Rosalie com um pote de sorvete de chocolate nas mãos, lendo O Homem-Aranha.

- Vamos Ness, coma. – disse lhe dando uma colherada. – Vê? Esse foi pela mamãe, agora um pelo papai.

Ela olhou para Edward, que lhe sorriu.

- Sim, você pode comer essa colher por mim?

Ele fez a careta de agonia nos olhos e Ness engoliu cinco colheres.

Rosie riu antes de empurrar Seth gentilmente e se levantar.

- Você não pode fazer isso Rosalie. – Edward protestou.

- Não se preocupe, Topetudo. – ela pegou Ness no colo e foi para a cozinha.

Suspirei lavando o prato sujo.

- Então? Muito ansiosa? – perguntei a ela, apontando para sua grande barriga.

Ela sorriu.

- Não, que meu bebê venha no tempo que quiser.

- Eu estou. Super ansioso para ser exato. – Emmett Murmurou.

- Emmett, mano. – falou Jasper. – Tente relaxar, é meu bebê quem vai nascer, deixe esse nervosismo para o seu.

- Jasper! O Bebê vai nascer! – Alice gritou de repente.

Jasper balançou a cabeça, assustado. Carlisle e ele levaram-na para outra sala, ouvindo seus gemidos de dor. Eu teria gostado de estar lá, apertando a mão da minha irmã, mas era bom não ter muitas pessoas na sala.

- Oh, senhor! – Esme falou, pondo a mão no coração. Os olhos brilhantes.

- Nossa Alice sendo mãe. – Edward sussurrou, os olhos distantes.

- Não posso esperar para ver como ela vai lidar com isso. – murmurou Rose, que estava com três meses.

- Cuidada da criança que nascer agora... Vai virar projeto de Market nas mãos da própria mãe. Que trágico. – Emmett sussurrou, nos fazendo rir.

**PVO Jasper.**

Se acalme! Se acalme! Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu repetia isso em minha cabeça enquanto ajudava Carlisle. Ela vai sobreviver. Nahuel e Huilen falaram que ia. A pele de Alice não brilhava sobre a luz do sol, sim, estava sol em Denver. Sua pele de carmesim mostrava que ela estava com dificuldades para respirar enquanto Carlisle trabalhava nela.

- Você esta bem? – sussurrei para ela.

- Na medida do possível... Ai... E sua garganta? Pode sair se precisar... Ah!

Sua voz estava calma, mas seus olhos estavam amedrontados. Ela falou que eu podia sair, mas não queria que eu a deixasse. Sim, eu ficaria, mesmo que seu cheiro delicioso fizesse minha garganta arder.

- Você pode fazer isso Aliee.

- Ok, vamos lá. – Carlisle disse.

Fechei a porta;

Era agora.

**PVO Bella.**

Fazia algum tempo que eu tentava bloquear os gritos de Alice.

Ela esta com Jasper e Carlisle. Eu pensava. Ela não está sozinha e ela vai ficar bem. Mas a necessidade de arrombar a porta para ajuda-la se fez maior e se não fosse pelo meu marido, eu teria ido lá.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, me inclinando contra ele. Emmett por inclivel que pareça, estava quieto. Com Rosie deitada em seus braços. Carlisle rapereceu pelo corredor.

- Então? Como Alice está? – perguntei.

Ele deu um grande sorriso.

- Alice está bem Bella. E a filha dela também.

Rosie arregalou os olhos.

- Uma menina? – Seth sussurrou com lagrimas.

Carlisle assentiu.

- Sim.

- Ah! – Emmett disse. – Jasper, você é um bosta mesmo. Você também Edward. Só sabem fazer meninas. Boiolas.

Rosalie o olhou, divertida.

- E se o nosso baby for menina Emm?

Ele colocou delicadamente as mãos no ventre dela.

- Não é não Ursinha. Vai ser um meninão.

- Mas e se não for? – insistiu com um ar sonhador.

Emmett rosnou.

- Se for menina, eu me suicido! – murmurou saindo da sala com um beiço nos lábios.

Rose riu da cara dele. Era obvio que se fosse menina, ele seria o pai mais super protetor que existi.

**PVO Alice.**

Eu estava feliz.

Exausta. Cansada, mas feliz. Depois de longos meses de gravidez e humanidade, eu finalmente teria meu bebê em meus braços. Minha filha, aquele montinho embrulhada em cobertores rosa. Ela acenou para mim com seus grandes olhos azuis.

- Ela é linda. – murmurou Jasper, acariciando o cabelo castanho claro da criança.

Eu olhei para ele e beijei sua bochecha, tentei não ficar muito perto também. Ele já lutou demais para resistir ao meu sangue, e conseguiu. Estava orgulhosa dele.

- Você foi fantástica, sabe.

Beijou minha testa e a frieza de seus lábios me surpreendeu, mas não recuei. Eu estava ansiosa para voltar a ser vampira.

Suspirei.

- Precisamos encontrar um nome - eu disse, beijando o nariz de nossa filha.

- Sim, qual você tem em mente?

- Hm... Violeta?

Ele fez uma careta. Comecei a rir.

- Ok, Violeta não. Clarissa?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Você é difícil em? – resmunguei em um tom choroso.

Jasper riu e se inclinou para a frente para dar a nossa filha um beijo no cabelo.

- O que você acha de Liliana?

Liliana. É bom, mas... Não.

- Não. Ingrid?

- Esse era o nome da minha mãe.

- E?

Ele ergueu os olhos para o céu.

- Eu gosto de Melissa. - Falou, muito sério.

- Melissa... Sim, eu também gosto.

-Então, é esse? – sorriu.

Pegou minha mão.

- Sim.

- Agora temos que encontrar um nome do meio... Alice?

Eu olhei para ele, sorrindo.

- Sim?

Ele riu.

- Não, o nome do meio. Sugiro que seja Alice.

Senti meus olhos encheram de lágrimas antes de se derramarem pelo meu rosto.

- Alice! - Gritou Jasper inclinando-se para limpar com as pontas dos dedos minhas lágrimas.

- São lágrimas de alegria, querido. – o tranquilizei.

Beijei-o, longo, com ternura, com paixão.

- Eu amo você - ele sussurrou.

Eu também o amava. Ele e nossa filha. Ele, nossa filha e nossa família.

**Pov. Jasper.**

- Você pode vir, eu vou avisar a família. – quando me virei, de cara com Seth, querendo entrar.

- Alice está cansada, vá com calma. - falei

Seth assentiu impaciente. Suspirei. Ele entrou na sala, seguido por Emmett e Jacob segurando Renesmee em seus braços. Rosalie me deu um pequeno sorriso e tocou meu ombro.

- Parabéns, Jasper! – Bella pulou em meu pescoço.

Eu fui pego de surpresa, mas acabei apertando minha irmã nos braços. Porque Bella é minha irmã. Ela tinha os olhos brilhantes quando entrou. Esme me beijou na bochecha.

- Estou orgulhosa de você, meu filho - disse ela antes de entrar.

- Obrigado, Esme.

Eu nunca poderia me chamar como pai. Lembrei-me bem da minha mãe verdadeira, Liliana Whitlock. Ela tinha longos cachos loiros e um sorriso adorável. Seus olhos eram castanhos, duas bolas iguais aos meus olhos antes de me tornar um vampiro. Também me lembro de que eu a amava mais do que ninguém. Também tinha minha irmã pequena de 13 anos, Helena Whitlock.

Lembro especialmente que antes de ir para a Guerra, elas suspiravam e falaram exatamente o que Esme disse agora. "Eu estou orgulhosa de você, filho". Esta é a ultima memória de meus momentos com minha família biológica antes de eu sair para a minha formação como um soldado. Nosso adeus.

Balancei a cabeça, recusando-me a ser melodramático no dia do nascimento da minha princesinha. Edward me deu um tapinha no ombro.

- Você vai ser um bom, Jazz.

Eu sorri.

- Eu espero que sim.

Fomos para o quarto onde todos tinham encontrado um lugar. Seth e Jacob sentaram-se no parapeito da janela, Renesmee no colo. Carlisle de pé contra a parede, Emmett próximo a ele. Bella se sentou na beira da cama com Rosalie e eles olhavam para o meu bebê nos braços de Alice. Edward foi para uma cadeira, perto de Esme.

Rosalie olhou para mim.

- É muito bonita - ela murmurou.

- E eu estou enlouquecendo de novo – Emmett falou.

Bella riu e colocou seus olhos dourados em mim.

- Sinceramente, Jasper, Aliee... Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho. É perfeita.

- Você quer ser a madrinha? - Eu perguntei.

Alice olhou para cima e me olhou com sua íris azul-escuro. Ela me disse que queria Bella como madrinha, mas eu ainda estava evasivo no assunto. Sorriu, um sorriso tão lindo o meu coração se derreteu como neve ao sol.

- Diga que sim, Bella! - Implorou a mulher que eu amo tremendo braço de Bella.

Esta última, ainda olhando para mim, com os olhos arregalados, falou.

- Claro que eu aceito.

- Isso! - Gritou Alice, batendo palmas, me aproximei dela.

- Qual é o nome dela? - Jacob perguntou, acariciando o cabelo de cobre da Nessie.

Alice levantou a voz, olhando para nossa menina.

- Eu apresento a vocês Melissa Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen, minha esposa.

Melissa Cullen, minha filha.

Eu as protegeria como com tudo que pudesse. Pois eram as joias raras de minha eterna existência.

Fim.

* * *

**Comentem.**

**Sou movida a reviews! Sem eles, eu não funciono! **

**Então, se vc leu, não custa nada deixar um recadinho né?**

**!Aceito Diamantes e Pedras!**

**Lembre-se: Seus comentários movem montanhas!**

**Anny S.C.M**

**Bjs.**


End file.
